Transfer Student
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Kyle thought his life was hard already...then a certain sorcerer shows up, and things get topsy turvy. Will he be able to survive this new turn of events?
1. Chapter 1

It was another average day in Galaxy Hills Elementary School. Homeroom had just started, much to the teacher, Mr. Mufflin's, chagrin.

"Only 12 more years till retirement…" he mumbled as he sat at his desk. Not that the chaos stopped there; Yo and a few of the girls were giggling amongst themselves, the sports lovers were tossing footballs, and Fanboy and Chum Chum were laughing as they shot spit balls at each other. 2 aisles over, quietly reading his signature book, was Kyle, or as most people called him, the Suck-Up. Teacher's Pet and Butt-Kisser also applied.

"Alright class, I have 2 major announcements," Mr. Mufflin announced.

Somehow they all heard him, and paused in their pursuits. Kyle fleetingly glanced up from his book, before looking back at the text.

"One, today's lunch will be meatloaf surprise."

The entire class moaned, before letting him continue.

"And the next announcement, a new student…yay…another one…"

At this, the class started chatting excitedly.

"Oh yay! I hope it's a cute guy!" Yo squealed.

"Oh, or an alien! I want an alien!" Fanboy exclaimed.

Chum Chum glanced at Kyle, who was still quietly reading the Necronomicon.

"What do you think the new student will be like, Kyle?"

"Like I give an elf…" Kyle muttered, eyes flitting to the next line.

"Will this new student please introduce themselves?" Mr. Mufflin asked, sounding a little impatient.

At that moment, the lights dimmed, and an explosion of violet smoke appeared in the front of the room, and a thin white haired boy materialized out of it, causing everyone to gasp.

"Gutentag, pathetic mortals." Sigmund greeted, giving a graceful bow.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S SIGMUND!" Yo squealed.

"Hallo, as you now, I am Sigmund ze Sorcerer! I shall be joining your mediocre school."

Everyone was thoroughly ecstatic…save for one. Kyle's eye twitched, and for a few seconds he didn't respond to anything, not even when Fanboy threw a paper ball at him.

"Whatever, you can have the desk between the weirdoes and the suck-up…" Mr. Mufflin muttered as he pulled out a newspaper.

Sigmund glanced at said desk, and noticed Fanboy and Chum Chum eagerly waving him over and pointing at the chair beside them. His look of contempt changed to a smirk when he spotted the desk on the other side. Its inhabitant was hiding behind the Necronomicon, nervously tapping a red trainer on the tile.

He gracefully made his way over to the desk, and took his seat between the group.

"Hallo friends of Kyle," he waved.

Fanboy and Chum Chum giggled excitedly.

"He said hi to us!"

"I know!"

'_Well, that should keep them out of my hair for a few minutes…'_ Sigmund thought, and turned to Kyle with a smirk.

"Now then, Kyle; how positively shӧn to zee you again! I vould love to have a conversation without ze book in the way…"

He heard a sigh, before Kyle slammed the Necronomicon shut and glowered at him.

"What are you doing here?!" he hissed.

Sigmund chuckled.

"Oh, I'm doing a little project on vhat zhese normal human schools are like. Zo I figured, vhy not choose zhe one vhere mein lieber freund attends, hm?"

Kyle's eyes narrowed, before he went back to reading.

"So Sigmund, how long are you gonna stay?" Fanboy asked eagerly.

Sigmund smirked as he glanced at Kyle, their eyes meeting. He could see the same question burning in the eyes of the conjurer.

"As long as it takes."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lunch finally came with the ring of a bell, and the students chattered excitedly as they left the classroom, mostly about their after school plans, in the case of Mr. Mufflin's class, the celebrity student.

"How cool is this? We have Sigmund in our class!" Fanboy exclaimed. He, Chum Chum, Sigmund, and Kyle were still in their seats.

"Yeah, we haven't had a new student since Kyle came!" Chum Chum added.

"And we made his first day super fun by playing wizard, right Kyle?"

The trio turned to look at Kyle, but he was gone.

"Kyle? Huh, where'd he go?" Fanboy asked.

"He must be at lunch already. Let's go!" Chum Chum replied.

They left the class, and headed for the cafeteria.

"There he is!" Chum Chum announced as they entered the room. He pointed to the other side of the room.

They spotted Kyle in the corner of the room, keeping to himself, his eyes glued to the Necronomicon. He skimmed over a few spells, before stopping at one.

"Hm, a spell that turns a person's face purple," he murmured. He tried to picture Sigmund with a purple face, and smirked at the image. Conjuring up a sticky note, he placed it on the page.

"I'll have to bookmark that one…"

"Kyle!"

He frowned at the duo of voices, and glanced up at their owners. Fanboy and Chum Chum were standing there, trays in hand, grinning down at him expectantly.

"No!" he snapped. They pouted, before Kyle spotted Sigmund coming over.

"NEVERMIND, SIT DOWN!" he exclaimed, yanking the twosome beside him. He was NOT about to sit next to Sigmund again.

The white haired sorcerer smirked as he sat across from Kyle. The red haired wizard glowered at him, before looking back down at his book.

"Hey Kyle, how come you're not eating?" Chum Chum asked.

"I'm a bit short on lunch money…"

"Run into Boog on the way to school again?" Fanboy asked.

"Yes, although, looking at the garbage they're serving today, that might have been a blessing."

"True…"

Sigmund stared at the red mush on his tray doubtfully.

"Vhat _is_ zis shlop?" he asked.

"We don't really know. It helps if you just swallow and don't chew. You hardly taste it at all." Fanboy replied.

Sigmund raised an eyebrow skeptically, before pushing the tray away.

"I cannot eat zhis."

"Well tough toads, welcome to a _normal_ school lunch day…" Kyle muttered as he turned the page.

Sigmund smirked, before snapping his fingers. The trays vanished, and were replaced with plates of pizza and sodas. Fanboy and Chum Chum cheered, and dug in with renewed vigor. There were cheers around the lunch room, indicating Sigmund had done the same for the others. A tray had also appeared in front of Kyle. His eyes glanced at it, before snapping back to the book.

"Hey Kyle, why don't you eat?" Chum Chum asked.

"Hmph…" was the reply as Kyle flipped the page.

A minute later, they all heard the low growl of his stomach. He grumbled as he snatched a slice of pizza.

"This means nothing," he snapped as he took a bite, "For all I know this could be poison!"

"Don't be zickig, Kyle," Sigmund said, smirking as Kyle grabbed a soda, "If I vas going to poison you, I vould use a drink, it vorks faster."

Kyle spat out the soda, looking at the can nervously. Sigmund snickered, and started on his own lunch.

"You're bluffing, right?" Kyle asked.

Sigmund didn't answer, only continuing to smirk.

"Right?!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kyle didn't think the day could get much worse.

Then he walked his last class of the day, math, the only class away from the two ninnies…and saw Sigmund in the desk next to his.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Kyle exclaimed.

Sigmund smirked as Kyle stalked over to his desk and slumped down in the chair.

"Hallo, fancy meeting you here. I had _no_ idea you vere in zhis class."

Kyle glared as the rest of the students filed in, and the bell rang. The teacher, Mr. Street, passed out some worksheets, and announced,

"Okay, get into groups of two and do your assignment; that's all."

Before Kyle could even begin to think of whom he'd team up with, his desk started moving on its own, and he found himself beside Sigmund. He glanced up at the silver haired boy nervously, who smirked in return. His frown returned, and Kyle said nothing as he scribbled on his paper.

Finishing in a time that would put most math loving students to shame, Kyle set it aside and opened his Necronomicon. After a few minutes, Mr. Street spoke up.

"Remember class, help your partner."

'_Knowing Sigmund, he's done by now…'_ Kyle thought.

"That goes for _you_ Mr. Thomason."

Startled, he glanced at Sigmund, and noticed the older boy had a VERY convincing confused look on his face. Kyle frowned, turning away and reading.

"NOW Kyle!"

Squeaking, he turned to face Sigmund, who was faintly smirking at him. Kyle glared in return.

"What?!" he hissed quietly.

Sigmund merely slid the paper over to him, before pulling out a deck of cards and shuffling them. Kyle glared, before grabbing the sheet and scribbling down the answers. He shoved it back at Sigmund, and continued to read. Sigmund smirked, and gave his head a pat.

"Guter junge." He whispered.

Kyle growled, before slamming the book shut. He stood just as the bell rang, and stormed out of the room. He stopped a few feet away, opened the book, and recited the spell he'd found at lunch. He smirked when he heard German shouting, and continued walking, taking the short cut through the cafeteria to avoid unwanted company.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He whistled cheerfully as he walked into his house. He'd have paid to have seen Sigmund's face, but he'd have to settle for his imagination. Sigmund would've killed him if he'd stuck around any longer.

He sat his bag beside the door, locked _ALL_ entrances (including the mail flap) and headed for the living room. As he walked in though, he came a halt upon seeing Sigmund relaxing in one of the chairs.

"What the- HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" he shouted.

Sigmund snorted. "You're asking _me_ zat?"

Kyle frowned as he walked up to the sorcerer.

"Why are you in my house?"

"Oh, I just zhought ve could have a quick discussion, you know, about that amusing trick of yours."

Sigmund smirked up at Kyle, who gave a nervous gulp in return. Sigmund's smirk fell away, and was replaced by fury.

"Tӧricht gӧre," he hissed as he suddenly stood, causing Kyle to jump back in surprise, and the read head backed away as Sigmund stalked towards him.

"You should know how dangerous and foolish it is to prank another vizard, expecially _me_,"

Kyle held the Necronomicon in front of him as a type of shield, but Sigmund snatched it and flung it over his shoulder. There was a yelp, followed by a thud as the thick book fell to the floor.

"Owww…" the spell book moaned.

"Now listen to me very carefully," Sigmund continued as he backed Kyle onto the couch, and the younger fell back, and scrambled backwards on the red sofa, before finding himself trapped between Sigmund and the arm of the couch.

"Zhe next time you pull a stunt like zhat, I vill cast a spell of my own, and I guarantee you vill NOT like zhe consequences."

Kyle was pale and shaking, his knees drawn up and eyes wide open.

"Understand?"

Kyle hastily nodded, and Sigmund's cheerful expression returned as he backed off.

"Very good, then. Dazzle you later!" he said, vanishing in a cloud of violet smoke.

::::::::::::::::::::::

About five minutes later, Kyle finally regained the ability to move, and was now sitting on the couch breathing in and out of a paper bag. It took a couple of minutes more, but he finally managed to calm down.

"Are you quite done?" Necronomicon asked as he floated over.

"I think so. Remind me to never to that again…"

"I told you three times before class started, 'it's a bad idea, don't do it!' You chose not to listen; you never do…"

"Yes, well…"

He was thankful it was Friday, so he wouldn't have to deal with Sigmund for the next few days.

At least, he hoped…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

….It was bound to happen one day…

At first, I wasn't that big a fan of this show, but then I watched the episode Kyle came in…and I got hooked. I mostly enjoy any episode that focuses on Kyle and his magic problems, like his numerous attempts to reapply to Milkweed. And then they brought in Sigmund…I swear they did that just to make me watch the show even more. I just wish they'd have him show up more, he's only officially been in two episodes that I know of. But I love the rivalry between him and Kyle, it's so funny to watch!

I hope I got Sigmund's dialect right, it's kinda hard for me to do German; I've listened to the way he speaks to make sure I'm doing it right, so I think it's okay. Hope you enjoy this story!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Kyle had decided to take a stroll through town.

Worst, decision, _ever_!

Not five minutes after he'd left, he was called out by two VERY familiar voices.

"Kyle!"

He groaned, and turned to face the duo. He was a little stunned to see Sigmund with them.

"Hey Kyle, we're gonna show Sigmund around town! Wanna-" Fanboy started.

"NO!" Kyle exclaimed as he turned away. Sigmund was suddenly in front of him, and grabbed his shoulder, leaning forward so they were eye to eye.

"Of course you vant to come, _right?_" he asked.

Sigmund eyes gained a red glow around them, and Kyle shrunk a little. He made a whimpering sound as he grinned and nodded nervously.

"Herrlich, let's go."

He turned Kyle around and pushed him towards Fanboy and Chum Chum, who seemed oblivious to what just happened. They cheered upon seeing Kyle would be coming after all, and headed deeper into town.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"That's a French restaurant, that's a dance studio, that's the park, and that's our place way up there!" Chum Chum announced as he pointed out the places. Sigmund raised an eyebrow.

"You live in un vater tower?"

"Yeah, we drained all the water, and Oz helped us with the rest of the decorating."

"The mayor got mad at us for some reason, though." Fanboy added.

"Zhat's…"

"Stupid?" Kyle muttered. Sigmund shrugged, but nodded.

"Okay, let's go to the best place in the world!" Chum Chum exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's super fancy and super affordable!" Fanboy added.

"No thank you, I'd rather not lose all feeling in my face…again." Kyle muttered.

"We said we were sorry about that, alright? Anyway, don't worry, it's Boog's day off. He never shows up."

"Yeah, and he takes Chimp Chomp home with him, so he'll be there all day." Chum Chum added.

"Vhat are you talking about?" Sigmund asked.

"The guy who steals our lunch money." Fanboy replied.

"But we'll be fine cuz he's not there, so let's go!" Chum Chum said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Prepare yourself, Sigmund! You are about to enter the best thing since the world," Fanboy exclaimed.

He and Chum Chum stood on either side of the sliding doors to their favorite store. Kyle and Sigmund walked in while the other boys yelled in unison.

"The Frosty Mart!"

Sigmund raised his eyebrow again. "How positively…widerlich."

"If that means cool, then yes, it is so…weeder…wither…whatever you said!"

Sigmund and Kyle rolled their eyes, while Fanboy and Chum Chum approached the counter, where a disgruntled Lenny stood.

"Hi, Lenny! Four Freezes please!" Fanboy announced.

"Great, that'll be four dollars…" Lenny muttered.

While Fanboy paid, the other three gathered in front of the Freezy Machine.

"Okay, you got two flavors, Blue-tonium and Berry Pink. Which do you want?" Chum Chum asked.

Sigmund and Kyle merely blinked in a bored manner in response.

"Okay, I'll just guess."

Chum Chum grabbed a few cups as Fanboy joined them, getting his own. They filled them all up, and handed Kyle and Sigmund two blue Freezes.

"Send your taste buds on a journey, my friend!" Fanboy exclaimed.

While he and Chum Chum were heartily slurping down theirs, Kyle drank his with a little more dignity, and Sigmund was idly examining the blue slush.

"Ah, always hits the spot…" Fanboy sighed.

Chum Chum nodded in agreement, before glancing towards the door.

"Hey, isn't that Chimp Chomp?" he asked.

Fanboy glanced over, and spotted the yellow game system. He paled slightly.

"Yeah, what gives? I thought it was his day off?"

"He got sick the other day and had to make up a work day…not that he actually works or anything." Lenny muttered.

"Uh oh…" Fanboy squeaked.

"Sup dweebs!" a voice suddenly yelled.

Everyone turned to see a familiar blonde teen.

"It's Boog!" Fanboy and Chum Chum yelped, clinging to each other. Kyle cowered behind them, while Sigmund gave Boog a once over.

'_Zis is zhe flegel they vere speaking of?'_ he thought.

"Alright, who wants their bops first?" Boog asked, raising his large fist.

Fanboy and Chum Chum yelped and took off, leaving Kyle defenseless. Boog grabbed the front of his shirt, lifting him off the floor.

"Alright, any requests?"

"Can we avoid my braces, they're very expensive…"

Sigmund, who'd been leaning against the counter sampling the blue slushy he'd been given, set the cup down, and started towards them.

"Alright, zhat's good enough. Put him down."

Boog gave him an odd look, while Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Kyle stared at him in shock.

"Sigmund, what're you doing?" Fanboy asked fearfully from an aisle he and Chum Chum were hiding.

"Must I zay it again? Put zhe under achiever down." Sigmund ordered, arms crossed.

Boog's eyes narrowed, and he turned to fully face the sorcerer.

"Oh yeah, you gonna make me, pretty boy?"

A smirk formed on Sigmund's face, and he waved a hand. All of a sudden, Boog's free hand started hitting his own face. He dropped Kyle, who scrambled to safety by Fanboy and Chum Chum, and they watched as Boog continued punching himself.

"Quit boppin' myself-OW-quit boppin' myself-!"

One punch was strong enough to knock him back into a shelf, and he fell to the floor, and remained there, moaning. Everyone was quiet, before Fanboy and Chum Chum cheered.

"That was so cool!" Fanboy exclaimed.

"You saved us!" Chum Chum added, equally excited.

They jumped out from their hiding spot, knocking Kyle over in the process, and clung to the elder wizard.

"We should've brought you here with us a long time ago!" Chum Chum stated.

"Yes, yes, very good, get off!" Sigmund snapped.

They immediately obeyed, and they all glanced at Kyle as he stood and dusted himself off.

"Kyle, wasn't that awesome?" Fanboy asked.

"Oh yes, simply _amazing_. I didn't need any help from the likes of _you_." Kyle snapped, glaring at Sigmund.

"Vhy Kyle, is zhat any way to say dankeshan for saving you from getting your braces reattached…again?" Sigmund asked as he approached the wizard and thumped one of the large teeth jutting out of his mouth.

Kyle flinched, and his eyes narrowed into a glare at the sorcerer.

"You always have to be such a showoff! Even back in Milkweed you were braggart!"

The atmosphere grew tense, and everyone seemed to sense it. Fanboy and Chum Chum backed away from the duo, Boog managed to crawl behind a shelf, and Lenny crouched down a little behind the counter until only his eyes and hair could be seen. Sigmund's eyes narrowed as well, and he loomed over Kyle.

"_I_ vas zhe showoff? _You _vere zhe one who vas alvays showboating everyzink you had! '_Oh, look, I got un A in Vizarding 101! I vas zhe one to avaken zhe Necronomicon!' _You vere drawing attention to zhe smallest thing!"

"Okay, one, awakening the Necronomicon was NOT a small thing! And two; I was doing all that because if I didn't NO ONE paid attention to anything I said!"

"Vell you should be used to zhat! Your parents didn't pay much attention to you eizer, did zhey? I don't even remember seeing zhem on Family Nights-"

Sigmund was cut off when a blast of magic sent him flying into the wall. Stunned, he looked back at Kyle…and actually felt a sliver of fear.

There was an ominous purple aura around him, his eyes were glowing red, and looking past him outside, the sunlight was gone and dark grey clouds filled the sky.

"You want to know why they weren't there?! Fine; because my father's gone and my mother dumped me at Milkweed so she wouldn't have to put up with raising a wizard, and I don't know what happened to her after that! Therefore I had NOWHERE to go when they kicked me out, forcing me to move to this backwater town!"

The purple aura seemed to glow brighter, and the wind was blowing fiercely outside, causing citizens to flee inside in fright. In the store, Fanboy and Chum Chum were behind the counter with Lenny, Boog had made his way over to Chimp Chomp and was clinging to the game, and Sigmund was staring at the wizard in shock.

"Uh, K-Kyle, let's just calm down-"Fanboy called, but he yelped and ducked down when a blast of magic was sent at him.

"So there, are you happy now Sigmund?! One more thing you have that I DON'T!" Kyle shouted.

With that, he vanished in a furious explosion of violet smoke. The weather started to return to normal, and the group in the store was silent for a few seconds. Finally, Fanboy was the one to break it.

"Wow, I haven't seen him that mad since we accidently knocked his tooth out."

"He might've been even madder now than he was then." Chum Chum added.

Sigmund slowly got to his feet, quietly brushing himself off as Fanboy and Chum Chum approached.

"Vell, zhat vas…unexpected…" he muttered.

"I hope he doesn't stay mad at us." Chum Chum said worriedly.

"I know, we'll make him our famous apology cake!" Fanboy exclaimed.

"Yeah, that'll cheer him up! Especially the apology card icing! It's made out of real apology cards!"

"We better get started, see ya later Sigmund!"

The duo raced out of the store, while Sigmund watched them go with a raised eyebrow. After they were gone, though, his mind wandered back to what had transpired seconds earlier.

He never imagined Kyle could be that powerful; sure, he had the Necronomicon, but still. He'd manipulated the _weather_!

'_Hm…perhaps Kyle is more powerful zhan I thought…'_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was dark out when Sigmund decided to drop by Kyle's apartment, just to see what he was up. He definitely wasn't feeling guilty, nope, not even a little.

He materialized in the center of the living room, and was about to call out for the wizard, but stopped when he saw his quarry curled up asleep on the couch, snoring a little, and his cape serving as a blanket.

"Vell, so much for having a conversation before bed…" he muttered.

"And what, pray tell, would it have been about?"

He jumped a little, and glanced at the nearby bookshelf. One of the books, the Necronomicon, flew off the shelf, and hovered beside Sigmund.

"Oh, nussing, really, just…catch up?"

"Well call me crazy, but I don't think he would've been too thrilled to talk with you. He came home in such a fury, and wouldn't talk to us for an hour!"

"Yep," a new voice remarked, causing Sigmund to glance behind him.

Sitting in the corner was a purple elf, sitting on a stool and reading a newspaper.

"That's when the crying started."

Sigmund raised an eyebrow.

"Crying?"

"Yeah, and it took three bowls of soup to calm him down, so don't wake him up!"

Sigmund rolled his eyes a little, before quietly taking a seat in one of the chairs in the room and studying the sleeping wizard.

"So, what did you say that set him off?" Necronomicon asked.

"I…might have brought up parents…"

"Oh that's a subject you never want to touch, boy. He's very sensitive about it."

"Yeah, I figured zhat out."

"So how much did he tell you?"

"Only zhat his father vas gone and his mother left him at Milkweed."

"Well, that's more than I'd expect him to tell anyone. His father was a wizard as well, but…he'd been working on a rather dangerous spell, and…well, you get the idea; his mother was mortal, so she didn't have much experience with magic to begin with. It didn't help that she didn't want the responsibilities of being a single parent, much less of a magical child. So she abandoned him at Milkweed."

Sigmund was silent for a moment, simply staring at Kyle in surprise.

He'd always assumed Kyle's parents were just too busy and couldn't make it. Of course, he had no room to poke fun; there was a reason Sigmund had chosen to live on his own, and it wasn't much different than his family life.

But Kyle's case was much different; it wasn't the fact that one parent was mortal, no, that was actually quite common. The fact that his mother had just dropped him off at the school and left, though, that was unheard of in the Wizard World.

No wonder he'd always been striving for attention.

"I see…" was the only thing Sigmund said.

After a minute of silence, Sigmund stood and headed for the door.

"I leave now," he stated, before pausing for a second.

"Tell him I vish for him to meet me at zhe library tomorrow, six o clock sharp."

"I don't think he'll be too quick to agree-"

"Just tell him."

With that, Sigmund vanished in a cloud of violet sparkles.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wow, this chapter got LONG. What is Sigmund's plan? Stay tuned to find out! I hope you're enjoying this! Please leave reviews!

Well…Kyle's backstory was hard to come up with, but I wanted to give Kyle a reason for the way he acts.


End file.
